Black and White Wings
by TheBoredBoot
Summary: a snowbird/black-ice/dark wings story Qrow and Winter have been meeting in secret to keep her outward appearance of being the strict militaristic individual believable, but deep down she holds back carnal desires that rival Qrow's own animalistic urges. But one slip up gets the attention of a Raven haired woman who having her own desires decides to get involved. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Black and White Wings

By TheBoredBoot

AN: Monty forgive me and this grievous sin I am about to commit. I do it for the sake of the creative flow.

"The nerve of you Qrow I swear all that alcohol must have killed what few brain cells you had." Winter Schnee glared daggers at the man in front of her holding the credit card he had lifted off her person. "If you be got a death wish I will surely grant it."

Laughing to himself Crow looked at her his red flashing as they travelled up her figure admiring that even though it was her normal military uniform he could easily see the contours of her body. She didn't have the biggest curves he'd seen, but combined with her attitude of being so militaristic and stuck up it held an attraction to him making him want to see what was underneath all the ice.

"Hey you drunk are you even listening to me?" Winter snapped seconds away from losing her cool as the drunk Qrow stood there staring at her.

Finishing up blatantly undressing her with his eyes he looked back up meeting her glare with a smirk. "What's wrong ice queen you desperately need this little piece of plastic that bad?" Qrow began sliding the card into his pocket causing the enraged Winter to charge him her sword drawn.

A voice suddenly cried out halting Winter in her tracks. "Schnee! What are you doing?"

The two of the turned to see as General Ironwood strode in from the adjacent hallway looking at her with disappointment in his eyes as he entered, "I swear everyday it's something different with you picking a fight with Qrow about nonsense."

Qrow just stood there a smug grin on his face with Winter's blade at his throat. "You heard the General Schnee, put that toothpick down." Chuckling to himself at his joke.

Growling she lashed her hand out smacking him across the face. "At least I'm not compensating with that ridiculous garden tool you use."

"Dammit Schnee," Ironwood got ready to lay into her about proper military conduct when he was interrupted by Qrow laughing.

"Hahaha that was actually a pretty good one you got in there ice queen." Qrow licking the trickle of blood away from his lip before looking over her shoulder at the General. "Don't worry about it Jimmy I definitely deserved that one."

"That may be true but her conduct was…"

"Look I said it's fine!" Raising his voice Qrow fixed his red eyes on the ice blue ones of the woman inches away in front of him, hearing her breathing had become rapid from her anger as well as the various other emotions running through her.

Winter opened her mouth to tell Qrow where he could shove his gardening tool and his sticking up for her but she found she was unable to make a noise as he held her gaze.

"Don't worry General I'm sure at some point later we'll resolve this." His predatory gaze never leaving Winters face as he unconsciously licked his lips again, her fear of him just as enticing as the desire Qrow felt she was hiding.

"Very well then Winter I trust that you'll apologize to Qrow for slapping him." A sudden beeping from his scroll drew his attention away from the two causing him to miss the nearly silent interaction between the two.

"Give it back," Winter hissed quiet enough so Ironwood wouldn't hear reaching her hand trying to snag the card from his overcoat pocket.

Catching her hand and whispering equally quiet he replied, "if you want it you can come get it later." Fixing her eyes with a knowing stare that brought the blood rushing to her face.

"I…I…"

Grabbing her by the chin he stared deep into her eyes, the red almost having a hypnotic effect on the woman as she felt a flush of heat spread through her body the moment he laid his hand on her. His smell enveloping the air, a musky scent mixed with the whiskey he always drank caused her mind to go blank and heart to beat faster.

"Release me you beast," Winters voice was so quiet even as close as they were Qrow could barely hear it. Her face red from their heated exchange that usually occurred when they were around each other, although it seemed this time things had taken a quite different turn.

Taking his hand away Qrow had his trademark grin on his face as he taunted, "now be a good little princess and go do your job and if your looking for me later to get your little card back," he slipped a piece of paper into her breast pocket causing her to inhale quickly as if about to scream. "I'll be here," he said winking at her before walked by away vanishing around the corner.

Ironwood finally getting off his scroll looked up to find Qrow gone and Winter her face red with her hand resting on her left breast pocket looking almost longingly at the bend in the hallway.

"I hate that man," she thought to herself still feeling the heat from when he grabbed her unconsciously rubbing her thighs together. Turning around she found the General staring at her a puzzled expression on his face as he placed his scroll back in his pocket.

"Specialist Schnee are you alright?" His voice held no emotion but his eyes spoke volumes of how frustrated he was with her actions.

"I'm fine sir," she replied curtly. Internally flinching knowing that she may have used too harsh of a tone with her commanding officer. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have…"

Ironwood held up his hand making Winter stop in the middle of her apology as he sighed before looking her in the eyes. "I know Qrow can be unprofessional Winter but you mustn't let him get to you like that. He acts like a child at times but you don't need to stoop to his level." The condescending tone in his voice surprisingly frustrated her which normally never happened.

Keeping her emotions in check Winter gave him a sheepish look as she nervously tapping her foot on the ground, her face still slightly red from the whole ordeal. "I understand sir and I will do better to control myself."

Giving her a nod indicating that he was done Ironwood continued on his way heading in the direction of Ozpins office, no doubt called there by headmaster himself leaving a confused Winter standing alone in the hallway.

Sighing deeply knowing had to deal with Qrow as soon as possible, Winter pulled out her scroll and brought up the contacts list looking for her younger sister.

"Hello? Winter?" Weiss Schnee picked up after the second ring almost as if she had been waiting for the call from her sister which she had undoubtedly had been. The noise of her teammates in the background easily heard.

"Yes Weiss its me," Winter chuckled internally to herself at how excited her sister got when she called. "Look I know I promised I would spend some time with you but something has come up."

"What!?" She heard something get thrown in the background of the call and a crash of glass breaking. "But Winter you promised," her sister whined getting on her nerves that were still frayed from the General and Qrow.

"I know Weiss but it's due to circumstances outside of my control." Winter felt a little bad knowing they were in her control and that Weiss was upset just because she loved her and they didn't get to spend time together for very long.

"Well does that mean another time then?" Weiss suddenly grunted as a pillow flew and nailed her in the face and the call was muffled.

"Weiss are you alright?" Winter couldn't be sure but she thought she heard a muffled vibrating sound in the background as her sisters teammates began talking and giggling over someone's moans.

There was a shriek and a bunch more laughter before Weiss replied sounding a little winded. "Yeah I'm fine Winter and I understand that your busy but if you get the chance, please let's spend some time together before you go back to Atlas."

"Alright Weiss we will before I leave," Winter promised. All the while in her mind trying to figure out what was going on back in her sisters room as she ended the call.

Taking note of the time Winter set off heading out to the obvious five-star quality hotel that she was staying at, all the while trying to rid her mind of that last bit of interaction with Qrow.

"I don't know who he thinks he is treating me that way," she huffed to herself as the elevator rose up to the penthouse suite. "But it shouldn't matter to me what that ruffian says though," her body heating up at the thought of him turning her cheeks red.

Reaching her door Winter reached into her left Breast pocket to pull the keycard for the room when she froze. Feeling nothing but the piece of paper that Qrow slipped her, Winter gritted her teeth pulling it out she read his little note slowly feeling the rage build up in her chest.

It read, "I'll be here all night if you end up not able to sleep, you can stay here and get your little card too." An address was scribbled at the bottom leading to some hotel near the docks.

Winter clenched her fist crushing the paper before turning around throwing it down the hallway a scream of anger rising to her lips. "That bastard!" She roared scaring housekeeping who was coming out of one of the rooms.

"Miss Schnee are you all right?" The startled maid nervously asked seeing how red the normally reserved woman was.

Shaking her head Winter apologized to the woman for her outburst. "I'm sorry I just have to now go deal with a drunkard who also happens to be a pretty adept pickpocket." Walking past the maid stopping to pick up the paper before storming back over to the elevator.

After watching Winter leave the maid went back to her duties which conveniently was cleaning the penthouse suite next. Using her keycard she walked in wondering why they even attempt to clean after the woman seeing as how the room was spotless with even the bed made. "Well at least she is not rude," the maid chirped to herself grabbing the used towels from the bathroom before noticing the keycard on the vanity.

"Oh dear it seems Miss Schnee must've forgotten the card in her rush this morning." Going over to the the room phone she got ready to call the front desk to let them know that Winter Schnee left her card in her room but then decided against it.

As polite as she was she still wasn't a good tipper and that's how you get the best service.

Two hours later Winter arrived at the address to find a shabby little four-story motel with windows overlooking the sea. Walking in the man behind the counter stood up straight as if electrocuted to attention at the sight of her.

"Welcome Ma'am to the…"

"I'm already staying in a hotel," Winter cutting him off shooting him a glare. "I'm here looking for someone actually, now what room is Qrow Branwen in?" Cutting straight to the point.

The front clerks eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry ma'am but we cannot give out that personal information but if feel free to ask him yourself." Pointing toward the elevator that Qrow had just exited.

Qrow feeling their gaze turned to look meeting Winters eyes, his signature smirk on his face as he moved swiftly exiting the building all the while motioning her to follow.

"Get back here Qrow," Winter started after him her hand unconsciously starting her glyphs and grabbing for her sword before she remembered Ironwood's words asking her to maintain her composure. Stopping she took a deep breath to calm down before continuing after him.

Luckily Qrow's destination was right across from the hotel, a seedy bar ironically named the crowbar. She found him sitting alone a drink in his hand already handing her credit card to the bartender when she spoke.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Struggling to keep an even tone in her voice as Qrow's eyes met her own a bemused expression on his face.

"Whatever do you mean I ordered two drinks," pointing to the second drink she completely missed despite it being a somewhat full glass of a dark orange liquid. "I figured you'd treat me to a drink as an apology, you know like your boss said you should do." Having the most innocent smile on his face while he said this, the reds of his eyes seeming brighter then usual as he stared at her almost hungrily

Winter held his stare glaring at him for a not even twenty seconds before she was unable to keep a straight face. Her resolve faltering under his dissecting gaze as she looked away to hide the embarrassment all over her face. Finally waving to the bartender who had been patiently waiting to scan her card.

"Well take a seat at least," Qrow gestured to the stool next to him sipping out of his own drink his eyes never leaving her face. The enjoyment of watching her squirm was divine, but he was more interested in what he thought he saw in her eyes earlier.

A base hunger that was needing to be satisfied.

Winter sat down thinking to herself, "why am I acting like this? This feeling I have," grabbing the drink in front of her, without thinking tried to downed the drink in one go attempting to ignore the burn of alcohol and cinnamon but ending up coughing harshly from it.

"Whoa take it easy there," Qrow began patting her back till the fit subsided a smirk sitting on his face as he looked at the ex-heiress who glared back at him with tears on the edges of her eyes from the burn.

"What, I didn't expect it to burn so much going down." Winter tentatively took another sip finding the burn this time pleasant and the cinnamon flavor delicious. "What is this?"She exclaimed taking another sip of the drink finding it had the slight taste of oranges as well.

"It's called a Benny," Qrow mumbled through his own drink finishing the dark spirit before motioning for another. He was unable to tear his eyes away from the beauty that sat besides him. Admiring the white and blue of her uniform contrasting nicely with the pale beauty of her skin that also brought out the color of her eyes. The eyes which he found coolly observing him as he finished checking her out.

When they were back at beacon earlier that day Winter had briefly felt as if she were being mentally undressed by the man next to her, but watching him stare her down as she drank confirmed it. She felt it again that flush of heat going through her body as his eyes roamed over every inch of her.

"Qrow my eyes are up here," drawing his eyes to her face which was slightly pink from her one drink but still serious enough to hold his gaze. It was honestly her first time drinking spirits this strong aside from the wine at dinner parties.

"Well as beautiful as your eyes are," Qrow leaned in close his breath hot on her neck. "I have other interests in mind for you right now." He made a slashing gesture to the bartender who immediately started making the two another set of drinks.

Rather then flinch away like she normally would when Qrow got close, Winter this time allowed it letting his hot breath wash over her neck as he whispered to her. Shivering with delight she had to stop herself from showing her enjoyment on the outside, the hot feeling all over her body causing her to squirm in her stool as Qrow stayed in such close proximity.

"Hmm it must be more deep rooted then I thought," Qrow pondered watching all of Winters reactions. The little things that escape most people notice like the subtle movement of her rubbing her legs together, or how her breathing had taken a slightly husky tone.

"You know I'm not normally like this Qrow." Winter pulled away slightly sipping on her second drink. "But you know now I can see why you drink all the time the feeling is quite pleasant and it seems to make one more honest you could say."

"Is that you being more honest or me," Qrow retorted leaning back against the counter pushing a hand up through his hair downing another drink in the process.

The bartender slid him another earning a nod from the man as he proceeded to pound the drink down.

"Maybe a little honesty from both of us wouldn't be to bad ," Winter muttered into her glass causing Qrow to choke a little in surprise.

Coughing a little bit Qrow gave the seemingly buzzed ex-heiress a grin before asking. "How honest do you want me to be Winter? Because if I am you better just as honest with yourself." He gave her a knowing look before turning to another drink.

"I'll match you or better yet I'll surpass your ridiculous notion of honesty." Taking a 180 from the way she was sounding earlier as a note of anger creeped into her voice putting another finished drink down. "You know what really pisses me off about you?"

"Oh boy this should be good," Qrow snickered as he rolled his eyes motioning for another round of drinks for the two of them. "What Winter? What could piss you so much about me?" Getting a glare from her as she grabbed her next drink.

"The better question is where to start jackass," gently smacking him in the chest her hand lingering for a moment feeling his hard muscles underneath his clothing. "So go ahead ask me," she whispered looking into his red eyes. Her hunger showing through the haze of alcohol as she felt him stroke her face with his hand, the roughness of it further fueling her desire.

Qrow's face turned serious as he reached out stroking her face. "Winter there's no turning back from this you know?"

Winter remained silent her eyes closed as Qrow's hand remained cupping her cheek.

"Winter I said…"

She suddenly leaned in and kissed him shutting him up in the process, the bartender at sometime conveniently returned her card before disappearing into the back and was nowhere to be seen as she disengaged from the kiss a blush on her face.

Qrow startled at her forwardness just let it happen dropping his hand from her face in the process when the kiss ended.

"Your room now," the desperate need in her voice was obvious as he nodded still trying to process the kiss.

"Alright then," Qrow shook his head once his eyes focusing on Winter as an evil grin crossed his face and his mind was clear. "You asked for this so there's no backing down now."

"Ha I should be the one telling you that," Winter stood up and walked to the door purposefully taunting him with the swaying of her hips before looking back at him a wicked smile dotting her face. "You know part of me wonders if you really are compensating for something."

"Well there's only one way to find out ice queen," Qrow rose up and approached her grabbing her by the waist roughly bringing her face close to his. "And trust me when I say you'll find out."

AN: well this is it, the beginning of me delving deeper into the world of smut. Reviews are always appreciated and if you have any feedback please feel free to share.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2 Snowbound

AN: This ship is sailing so god damn hard it's not even funny. For those who don't approve I hope you know how to swim. Oh and for those of you who were wondering, yeah I'm gonna be keeping score at the end of each chapter so place your bets now.

"Ok stay calm Winter, stay calm." Winter thought to herself, who had managed to keep it together crossing the street but when they entered the hotel she could barely contain herself. Unable to help herself she flashed a smug smile at the rude clerk from earlier as the two of them made their way to the elevator arm in arm.

Qrow gave the man a nod before taking Winter to the elevator already working on formulating his next move against the horny ex-heiress. His idea of testing the waters with her at the bar had paid off better then anticipated, and now all that remained was seeing how far her desires fell from the concept of Schnee perfection.

It was a split second after the door closed when Winter leapt onto Qrow kissing him again in her tight lipped way. It brought a smile to his face the lack of experience and innocence to the matter of love the woman had, let alone any form of sexual activity which he looked forward to educating her in.

Qrow smiled through their kiss, as passionate as it was it lacked something crucial. Pulling away from the kiss he pinned Winter against the wall of the elevator, his hands trapping her on either side before asking, "Winter this wouldn't happen to be your first time?" His eyes met hers in disbelief as Winters face turned red with embarrassment.

"I never had much interactions with the opposite sex growing up, and when I joined the military the interactions I had were professional so yes this is my first." She looked at him nervously smiling, "but that kiss was just on instinct and I think it went pretty well."

"You kiss like a child ice queen," Qrow teased leaning in close. "Here let me share some of my worldly experience," sliding his hand down her side Qrow grabbed Winters ass eliciting a moan from her. Her lips parting in surprise which he took full advantage of kissing her again this time slipping his tongue into her mouth.

Winter didn't know which surprised her more, the sudden grab on her butt or his probing tongue but both were more then welcome as she thought to herself. "I can't take this, I need him I need him bad." Moaning into his mouth she could taste the whiskey on his tongue from earlier, a bold taste compared to her own drink but on him she found it addicting.

The door to elevator suddenly opened with a ding breaking the two apart as they looked to their relief finding the hallway empty. The two of them laughed at how carried away they had gotten before exiting the elevator heading straight to Qrow's room.

Qrow opened the door leading Winter into a small room with a twin sized bed in the corner, and a small cabinet where some clothes were hanging out. The table was a mess with empty bottles of alcohol littering its surface and to the left was a door no doubt leading to the small bathroom for the room.

Turning to Winter Qrow chuckled, "I know it's not all luxurious like what you're used too but…"

Conjuring up a force glyph Winter sent Qrow flying onto the bed interrupting his excuse for the room before her second glyph held him there on the bed. Walking to the bed she stood over him a look on her face that said. "Listen here, I'm in charge now Qrow and I demand some respect."

Qrow looked up at the woman who had begun unbuttoning the front of her blouse, the trembling of her fingers betraying the serious look on her face made him smile. "You shouldn't force yourself Winter especially when you don't know what your doing," he chided keeping his voice light but saw the hurt and confusion on her face.

"Shut up I.." Winter stopped unbuttoning her top, hands shaking as she dropped to her knees next to the bed releasing Qrow from the glyphs in the process. "I…I..I've never done this before, and I don't even know why I'm doing this." She closed her eyes trying to figure out what was wrong with herself thinking that maybe these feelings she had never experienced were wrong. "Qrow I..." Warm arms wrapped around her and she opened her eyes to Qrow's red ones as he brought her close.

"Game set."

Stroking the back of her head Qrow whispered in her ear, "I knew that you wouldn't be completely honest. After all it wouldn't be Schnee of you to sleep with a handsome scoundrel like me even if you weren't lying about your feelings."

"And checkmate"

Winter's cold blue eyes narrowed as she thought about this, "it wouldn't be Schnee of me huh? To be a Schnee is to walk the line of perfection according to father." And deep down Winter wanted to finally break free of all the rules and shackles that being a Schnee brought, and a night with Qrow seemed like a great way to do just that.

"Well after all you are the oldest daughter although now ex-heiress to the Schnee Dust Company." Qrow slide his hands expertly down the front of her blouse unbuttoning the buttons she didn't get to. "But for tonight if you wish, you don't have to be Winter Schnee."

She slapped him across the face a look of anger upon her own, "you think I'm ashamed to be a Schnee?" The smile on his face just infuriated Winter further causing her to slap him again even harder.

"Now that's what I've been looking for,"Qrow's eyes gleamed making Winter pause. "You know you are at the peak of your beauty when your mad, and I never meant to imply that you were ashamed but more or less fed up with having to maintain the image of Schnee perfection."

"Schnee perfection?" Winter was dumbfounded at his word choice thinking that only she thought of it like that. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of maybe, just somehow he understood her feelings of being repressed for so long.

"Yes Schnee perfection, what your father instilled in you growing up." Qrow sat down and began unbuttoning his own shirt smiling at the embarrassment that came across her face. "All of the things that you were taught as a child to keep up appearances, the lack of friends or fun times I'm assuming were all included in growing up?"

"I wish it stopped there," Winter whispered still kneeling on the ground. "I was always told to sit up straight, never speak unless spoken too." Winter stood up suddenly, a look of anger on her face as her blouse slid off falling the ground giving Qrow an excellent view of her bra-clad C-cup bust. "Oum forbid If I ever speak out of turn or forget a simple courtesy around company during one of fathers dinner parties we were pretty much just trophies for my father to show off."

Qrow gazed up from his seat on the bed at Winter whose face held a mixture of anger and self pity. "So you need a distraction then?" He gently placed his hands on her heavenly hips waiting for a nod of approval from Winter before he slid off her pants. Admiring the the matching white of her panties and bra making Winter feel slightly self conscious in the process.

"You know, you don't have to stare." Winter whimpered crossing her arms over her chest while unconsciously rubbing her thighs together as the heat started to become unbearable standing before him.

"Now why wouldn't I stare, you must know that you are incredibly beautiful Winter." Qrow's hands trailed back up her legs before snaking around grabbing her ample bottom getting a squeak out her.

"That's not fair Qrow," Winter moaned grabbing onto his shoulders to support herself. Her legs weak and body still hot from his earlier ministrations in the elevator making it seem like she was even more sensitive to his touch the more time spent with him.

Dipping his shoulder Qrow caused Winter to fall onto the bed her legs giving out allowing him to straddle her underneath him. "Oh you think that's unfair ice queen I'll show you unfair." He dipped his head low seeming like he was going in for a kiss but then shifted to her neck humming slightly as he moved down to her collarbone.

"What are you do…ohh," Winter moaned in surprise at the sudden attack on her neck causing her toes to curl.

"Let's see how you handle this," grabbing one of her breasts in his hand feeling how soft yet firm it was fitting perfectly in his hand brought a smile to his face as he listened to her moan his name.

The ex-heiress could barely think straight as her red eyed lover continued marking her neck and fondling her chest, she had one hand running through his soft black hair while the other went to her rapidly dampening panties on then letting out a frustrated growl when Qrow's hand stopped her.

"Whats wrong ice queen melting?" Qrow reached behind Winter unhooking her bra before sliding it off, his hand trailing down her body starting from her lips going between her breast and ending right at her navel. He paused a moment before he began teasing the front of her panties with two fingers, running them slowly over the damp spot listening to her labored breathing.

"That's…. Not funny… Qrow." Winters moans interrupted her retort as she writhed underneath his teasing, her mind going blank as she felt her underwear get pulled to the side.

"So the carpet does match the curtains," Qrow chuckled admiring her neat snow white patch of hair before gently entering her soaking entrance with a finger causing her to inhale sharply.

"Damn first time for anything huh?" Qrow smiled at her reaction of his finger entering her and proceeded to introduce another into the mix gently rubbing them against her walls feeling her tighten and get closer to her first release. "Well your in luck cause I have more then enough experience to share with you ice queen."

Winter leaned up and took hold of Qrow's face kissing him deeply her tongue invading his mouth as he did to her earlier.

"Looks like she a fast learner," Qrow thought to himself kissing her. Noticing the slight taste and warmth of cinnamon on her lips as he felt her try and take control of the situation. "But no not yet Winter, I'll let you take control after I see you be honest for once."

She felt his fingers increase in speed pumping in and out making it hard to breath as she tightened up around his fingers, "Qrow I can't take it any more I'm…" Winter tensed up before feeling the greatest euphoria and pleasure she had ever known as she felt the release of herself around Qrow's fingers drenching her panties despite them being pulled to the side.

"Ahh looks like Winter is coming," Qrow muttered to himself unable to hide his smile at the feeling of her spray over his fingers as she came just from that little bit of action from his fingers. Just from this he knew, it was going to be a lively night for the two of them.

Winter was breathing hard as the aftershock of her first orgasm made her feel incredibly sensitive, Qrow's breathing alone over her neck sent more shivers and warmth down her body as the throbbing heat between her legs didn't seem to diminish.

"So what'd you think of that?" Qrow sat up and looked down at Winter whose labored breathing finally began to return to normal but she still had that post-orgasmic look of bliss on her face.

"That was better then I imagined, although I had no idea what to expect." Winter was short of breath but she could feel the smile on her face as she looked up at Qrow who was admiring the mess he made. Her eyes widening in shock as he took the fingers he just had inside of her and licked them, a look of hunger spreading across his face.

Now in his mind Qrow had been doing quite well, he wanted nothing more then to bend Winter over the bed and make her scream his name to the heavens but he restrained himself. Taking his finger he licked her juices off savoring the taste, if ice had a distinct flavor it would be her smooth and sweet.

"Qrow what are you doing that's from my private place." Winter choked in surprise as he buried his face between her thighs feeling his tongue enter her, pushing not as deep as his fingers but the movement and warmth from it stimulated her in new ways.

He had one goal in mind as he went down on her, and that was to get her off and enjoy the sweet taste of Winter. He was hard and ready to go himself but he couldn't pass up this chance with her being so sensitive from his earlier fingering prowess as he dove in trying to find her sweet spot knowing that after this she would beg to have more.

Winter ran her fingers through Qrow's hair as he slid his tongue over and into her womanhood, drawing moans of pleasure as she shuddered suddenly cumming again. Throwing her head back in the throes of orgasmic bliss as she felt him lapping up the juice of her sweet release, finally stopping the probing with his tongue before he looked up at her.

"As much as I would love to continue this, I too would like some relief."Qrow's eyes had a hungry look to them as he stood up and gestured to the bulge in his pants. "It would be fair to ask if you could repay me for giving you such a rush, but if you'd like to think of it as helping you gain some more experience that could work too."

Winter still short of breath, gave him a nervous nod not fully understanding what he meant by repay him for the rush but could only imagine that it involved the rather large bulge in his pants.

As if he read her mind Qrow undid his belt and then unzipped his pants allowing his erect member free. His sizable length brought a gasp out of Winter who had heard of and seen in pictures but never in real life, a mans weapon of the bedroom.

"What's wrong Winter all talk?" He goaded her knowing that she wouldn't back out due to pride but also her desire for more of him. " It's not going to take care of itself you know."

"You're a real asshole Qrow." With a red face and unable to make eye contact Winter moved to where she was kneeling on the edge of the bed in front him, trying not to look directly at Qrow's hardened member inches away from her face. She felt his calloused hand gently grip her chin bringing her eyes up to his own, blushing even deeper she understood his wordless gaze and brought both her hands up slowly rubbing down his length.

Qrow reached down again and undid the simple bun in Winters hair as she hesitantly licked the tip of him manhood, her shoulder length hair coming down giving her the image of a temptress in the act of seduction. "There's only one thing that could make this moment more beautiful," Qrow murmured still gripping her hair he gently began nudging her head down till she got the hint and took his tip in first. The feeling of her lips wrapping around him was only greater with the fact that her ice blue eyes were locked onto his, the normal glare was replaced with almost a submissive attitude.

Winter knew that she was a proud woman but this feeling of having Qrow control her turned her on, the feeling of him gripping her hair as she bobbed up and down on his shaft made it impossible for her to think of anything else other then the violation of her throat and the slightly salty taste of the clear fluid the coated his tip.

"This taste," Winter thought to herself. "I didn't expect it to actually taste delightful. Her hand drifted to between her legs brushing past her trimmed white bush before she experimented slipping one of her own fingers inside the wet folds Qrow's tongue was in minutes earlier as she continued to bob up and down his length.

"Well well looks like someone can't control themselves," Qrow smirked at the sight of Winter taking not even half his whole length while sliding her own fingers in and out of her soaking snatch. Her moans and the sight of her literally dripping wet sent him over the edge. "Alright that's enough of the this," Qrow pulled his manhood out of her mouth getting almost a cry of desperation from her as the lust in her eyes screamed she needed more. "It's time for the main course so don't worry you'll be satisfied ice queen," Qrow's voice had that husky tone again as his red eyes stared deep into her blue ones.

This seemed to snap Winter out of her lust for a second as she understood that this was it, the whole reason she came to his room in the first place. Feeling the warm gentle touch of his rough hands as he laid her back on the bed, her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck bringing them close together.

"Are you ready?" Qrow's voice wavered, despite his animalistic urges he still was aware of it being Winter first time and he wanted her to enjoy It just as much as he was going to.

To answer his question Winter reached down and took hold of Qrow's hardened member, her lips crashing against his as she guided him to her quivering entrance. "I want this Qrow. No I need this," she whispered into his ear before gently biting it. The sound of him growling into her neck excited her as she felt him push into her wet folds just barely entering her, but still drawing a moan of passion out of her.

Qrow felt Winter clench around him as he entered her, the tightness was almost overwhelming when suddenly he felt it. He gently pressed against membrane of flesh that marked her as a virgin drawing a shuddering breath from the girl under with him.

"Stop teasing me Qrow," her breath catching in her chest as she felt him press harder against her hymen. It was only the first couple of inches and already she was biting her lip to hold back a cry, Winter took a deep breath bracing herself for what was next feeling one of his hands go to her waist as he readied himself.

Qrow felt her take a deep breath and gripping her waist he sheathed himself with one thrust all the way inside of her, breaking through Winter's hymen he heard her cry out into his neck in a attempt to hide the pain of her deflowering.

Winter didn't expect the pain that rocked her body taking her breath away, she felt him move slightly sending a twinge of pain through her though not as painful as when he first penetrated her. "Hey hold on just a sec," she moaned trying to catch her breath looking into his red eyes for mercy.

"Sorry snowflake," Qrow's eyes gleaming as he gripped her hips and began to thrust into her again drawing another cry from her. "But the only way you'll learn is the hard way," his voice barely discernible from a growl as he pounded into her listening to her cries go from ones of pain to passion.

What was at first a sharp pain that took her breath away faded quickly into pleasure as Qrow continued to fuck her relentlessly hitting deeper and deeper inside of her. Winter leaned up again to meet his lips, her eyes heavy with lust as she stared at him through her eyelashes moaning his name.

"Qrow... Qrow…"

"Louder," he growled grabbing one of her breast causing another cry to escape her lips. His hand squeezing one while he brought his lips to the other sucking and kissing in sync with his thrusts as her voice rose.

" **Qrow! Qrow!"** Winter's dug her nail into his back surprising him.

Qrow roared like a beast and increased the speed of his thrusts glaring down at Winter who smiled smugly at getting a reaction like that from him. She still had the glazed look in her eyes but even so he pounded into her over and over again determined to fuck the disrespect out of her.

" **Ahhh!"** Winter cried out feeling Qrow's teeth bite into her breast, the smirk immediately coming off her face replaced with a glare. **"What was that for?"**

Qrow's lips left her nipple revealing teeth marks from where he had bit her, a smirk of his own on his face. "To mark what's mine ice queen," he said unsheathing himself from her noticing a small trickle of blood and smiling at the look on her face. That look a child has when you take they're favorite toy without warning them, full of despair and confusion.

"Qrow please don't stop," her tone of voice confirming that she was just as close as he was.

"Oh I'm not stopping," Qrow reassured her before roughly grabbing her hips and flipping the unprepared Winter over onto her face, her ample bottom and soaking womanhood in the air as she looked up over her shoulder giving him a venomous look.

Winter pushed herself up onto her hands and knees not knowing that was what Qrow was waiting for. The realization dawning on her face upon him grabbing her hips and his erect member pressing against her moist entrance again, "wait we're doing it like this?" Winter's voice squeaked despite being furious at the demeaning position he had placed her in.

"That's the plan ice queen unless you just want to stop here," Qrow pulling back slightly gave her ass a smack admiring the red handprint it left on her alabaster skin as she moaned betraying her true feelings.

The stinging pain of his hand landing on her ass brought a moan to her lips making her hips sway in front of Qrow brushing his manhood again. "Why do I enjoy this mix of pain and the pleasure?" Winter thought to herself cheeks matching the handprint on her ass as she looked back at Qrow still breathing hard from earlier muttering in a impatient voice, " well I'm waiting then so hurry up."

Qrow still gripping her hips pulled Winter back just barely teasing her with the tip of his dick, her frustration bringing him a smile as she began to grind on him in an attempt to get Qrow deeper inside her. "You know ice queen if you ask nicely I might start again," Qrow chuckled evilly giving Winter another smack on the ass. "Or if you beg me though you'll definitely get what you want."

Winter glared at her lover, a internal battle going on between her pride and her sexual desire for Qrow. "You really think I would beg?"

Thrusting sharply Qrow entered her again getting a gasp of surprise out of Winter as he grabbed her by her hair pulling back so he could whisper in her ear. "I want to hear you beg Winter," he hissed pulling out again teasing her entrance. "I want to hear you scream my name as you beg me to fuck you harder until you can't take anymore, so pretty much the less Schnee of you the better."

She had never experienced this before, this feeling of having someone else in complete control of her bringing this type of pleasure. Through her gasping moans Winter finally gave into her desire throwing her pride away for the heat of the moment. Still feeling Qrow's hot breath on her neck and his hand gripping her hair Winter half choked out half cried, "Oum dammit Qrow stop teasing me and just fuck me."

"Oh Schnee what a dirty mouth you have," Qrow taunted his eyes gleaming in triumph at her declaration. Resuming his teasing of her wet lips again slowly pushing till only the head was inside of her Qrow paused smirking "I thought I told you I want to hear you scream though?"

Winter at this point was close and couldn't take the teasing much longer as she succumbed to Qrow's manipulation. Throwing her head back she screamed, **"Just fuck me Qrow. Oum dammit just fuck me."** Catching Qrow off guard Winter thrust her hips back impaling herself onto his throbbing manhood crying out, **"I want you to have me Qrow, I'm not Winter tonight I'm just some whore who needs to be taught a lesson."**

"If you insist then," Qrow growled thrusting harder in time with Winter bouncing against him her cries of passion sounding like music to his ears.

The feeling of Qrow hitting deep inside of her was all Winter could focus on as he pounded her from behind, every few thrusts punctuated with with another smack on her ass throwing her into a frenzy of moans and whines. Winter could feel herself getting closer and closer to her peak again, not caring if Qrow reached his before her Winter kept her pace grinding and clenching against him.

"Damn she's a fast learner," Qrow grunted to himself feeling the already incredible tightness around his length grip him even harder. His own climax rapidly approaching with each pump as he took her from behind, "at the rate she's learning at some point she's going to be the one taking charge soon." A image of Winter pinning him down with her semblance again made him smile, "I guess I wouldn't mind if it came to that."

" **Oh fuck,"** Winter screamed again her breath coming out in ragged gulps as Qrow's own breathing grew heavy in her ear sending shivers of pleasure through her body. She felt as if Qrow had gotten even larger inside of her hitting all the right spots as he kept thrusting. **"Qrow I'm so close don't stop, just fuck me harder and don't stop!"** Winter cried out shuddering as she came once again her eyes rolling into the back of her head before collapsing onto the bed passing out, ass still in the air as her sweet juices ran down her thighs soaking the sheets on his bed.

At that same moment Qrow had just reached his limit when it dawned on him, "wait if Winter has never experienced this so I doubt she's on the pill and I'm not wearing a condom." Making a split-second decision Qrow pulled out shooting his seed onto the unconscious Winter's raised ass who didn't even stir. The splatter of semen showed up well with the creamy color of her cheeks and the slight red of his handprint as a generous amount also landed on her lower back.

"This gives me an idea," smiling Qrow went over to his pants laying on the ground and retrieved his scroll before walking over to the desk. "Well time to make a little memory ice queen," He chuckled to himself returning to the bed with a marker in hand and a grin on his face.

A minute later Qrow stepped back and admiring his handiwork before snapping several pictures with his scroll making sure to get her sex crazed expression in the photo. "Ahh now that's a work of art," smiling at the sight of Winter's cum splattered ass with the words "Qrow was here and will be coming again soon" written in marker.

Winter moaned in her sleep and shifted slightly her ass swaying hypnotically before falling still again nothing to be heard but the gentle sound of her breathing.

"Alright now to clean you up Schnee," grabbing a towel Qrow then wiped his seed off Winter before positioning her where she could sleep comfortably. Climbing into bed next to her Qrow paused for a second transfixed at the snow haired beauty who looked so peaceful now sleeping, but minutes earlier had been screaming for him to fuck her. "Damn I may have my hands full with you Winter," he whispered laying down besides the ex-heiress studying her one last time before closing his eyes.

 **Chapter score**

 **Qrow: 3**

 **Winter: 1**

AN: sorry for the wait but I hope it was worth it. The build up may have taken awhile so I apologize to you all. Due to this being a fairly detailed Lemon I'm writing the time between chapters may be a little longer, especially with the fact that I'm going back to my old ridiculous work schedule so please be patient. Also remember any reviews or suggestions are always appreciated, so please do not hesitate to leave one.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter. 3 Snowday

AN: And here is the next installment of Black and White Wings. I read the reviews and I appreciate the feedback on my last chapter, I get that it's kind of a dick move for Qrow to take those photos but it's all part of his plan.

Her raging headache was the first thing Winter noticed upon waking up in the room that was quickly identified as not being her penthouse suite. The initial panic she felt from the unfamiliar scene quickly leaving her as she recognized the gentle rise and fall beneath her as breathing.

"I don't know how he handles feeling like this all the time," she cursed her first ever hangover hitting her like a freight train as she tried to sit up in bed waking Qrow in the process.

"Settle down Winter I'm still trying to sleep," Qrow's sarcastic voice chided beneath her as he gently pushed her off of him. "I'm honestly surprised your still here, I would've figured after realizing your mistake last night you would be gone come morning."

Winter's face turned to a look of hurt as she processed what he had said. "So your saying I should leave then, we're not even talk about what happened? And what do you mean my mistake last night?"

Qrow looked at her incredulously unable to believe his ears. "Winter Schnee, not only a member of one of the biggest names that control most dust supplies all across Remnant. Also one of the Atlas militaries most decorated specialists who has gone on countless missing and saved who knows how many lives, just woke up hungover in bed with the man she is known to despise." He paused letting all this sink in.

Winters face burned at his words, a cross between embarrassment and anger at his taunting.

"What would James think if he heard about our little escapade last night, I mean you are his go to girl." Qrow despite not meaning to couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice as he imagined Winter with Ironwood.

"Oh so that's what your comment was really about," Winter smirked and ignoring her nakedness climbed atop Qrow straddling him. "Well for your information Branwen I'm not his go to girl. My relationship with the General is completely professional, but if you want to talk about a more fleshly one with me though I'd be willing to listen."

Qrow liked to think that he was hard to surprise but twice already Winter had done so. He stared up into her blue eyes searching for another motive before sighing, "Winter I'm not going to lie you have honestly surprised me."

"You should've learned from last night that I am full of surprises," Winters voice had that same husky overtone from the night before as she leaned in kissing Qrow. "I'm not going to let you think you've won."

" _Dammit I'm in a compromising position here,"_ Qrow thought to himself knowing he was still naked underneath the blanket that Winter was straddling. Her subtle grinding movements atop him beginning to arouse him.

A beeping noise suddenly came from the pile of clothes on the floor getting both of their attention.

"Oh that's mine," Winter groaned irritably getting up off Qrow. Bending over to pick up her scroll she checked and saw that there was a message from Ironwood on it stating that there was going to be another meeting in Ozpins office about recent developments between the kingdoms and the plan to hopefully avert another war.

Watching Winter bend over and pick up her scroll Qrow couldn't help but stare, the curves of her pale white bottom almost shining in the morning light. Her long silver hair falling around her face as she absently pushed it back behind her ears before turning to look at him over her shoulder.

"Hey do you mind," she snapped turning bright red at seeing Qrow staring at her naked form. Quickly snatching up her pile of clothes to cover herself with Winter glared back at him.

"Hmm interesting whatever she read on her scroll must've put her back to her normal attitude," Qrow muttered to himself averting his eyes as Winter began to throw on her clothes.

It was when Winter was putting her hair up into a bun when she realized that Qrow was honestly not peeking at her but laying back down seemingly deep in thought. The fact that he was so nonchalantly ignoring her while she was getting dressed for some reason was incredibly infuriating to her.

"You know if you take a picture it'll last longer," she taunted hoping to get him to turn and look at her. Winter was practically posing with her hands above her head, the sultry look on her face with her blouse unbuttoned making her feel as though she was one of those pinup girls in the centerfolds.

Qrow smirked at her attempt to tease him knowing that she had no idea about the little photo shoot he did after she passed out as well as the little note he left on her butt.

"Oh you have no idea Winter," he chuckled to himself finally giving her the attention she desired by looking her direction as she started sliding her pants on. "You may be bouncing around emotionally right now but I remember last night even if you don't."

Finally finished getting dressed and straightening her uniform Winter turned to Qrow who still was calmly laying in bed, watching her with those burning red eyes that seemed to pierce right through her.

That familiar heat from the night before began to flow through her body again under the unwavering stare causing Winter to unconsciously bite her lip and rub her thighs together.

" _Get it together Winter,"_ she thought to herself shaking her head and breaking eye contact. _"If whatever that was last night happens again it will be on my terms."_

Winter finished dressing herself and made her way to the door before turning back and muttered, "maybe I'm not the one who should look deeper into this Qrow."

"Define looking deeper."

"Trust me Qrow you already know what I mean, whether or not you act on it is up to you."

"Alright Winter you win this round and anyways you should hurry, we wouldn't want you to run late." Qrow got out of bed himself and began pulling on his pants all the while staring at Winter who couldn't hide the blush on her face at seeing his naked body again.

Turning quickly Winter left the room in a huff not even stopping when he called after her.

"Hey snowflake your forgetting your… And she's gone." Shaking his head Qrow waited a moment to see if Winter would come back before quickly throwing on the rest of his clothes and throwing open his window with a sly smile on his face. "Well looks like I'll just have to return you your card that you so conveniently left behind again," and with that Qrow flew out the window transformed into his namesake lazily making his way to beacon academy.

Roughly fifteen minutes later

"Ahh specialist Schnee I'm glad you made it on such short notice," Ozpin smiled friendly at the heavily breathing Winter who had just entered his office.

"I'm sorry headmaster I wasn't watching my scroll and good morning General, I'm sorry for my late arrival." Winter nervously saluted Ironwood who nodded acknowledging her salute but the look on his face made her somewhat uncomfortable.

"Winter I sent a car to pick you up from this morning but one of the maids said you left last night and never came back to your room," Ironwood's voice was even but his glare of suspicion sent a shiver down her spine.

"Well sir I can explain, what happened was…"

"She somehow misplaced her keycard so I kindly offered to let her stay with me," said the smug voice cutting her off.

Winter froze looking towards the table only to meet the Crimson red eyes of Qrow Branwen who was lounging in the chair next to an irritated looking Glynda Goodwitch.

"What took you so long to get here ice queen, I hope you know we were all waiting on you."

Winter's face instantly heated up and without thinking shouted, " **dammit Branwen how did you get here before me? I mean I didn't even tell you about this meeting.** "

Qrow had that classic smirk on his face in response to her outburst and chuckled quietly. "Oh snow angel don't worry about how I got here so early, you should rather be worried about what you say in front of present company."

At this Ozpin and Glynda both exchanged slightly confused looks while Ironwood's look of displeasure just seemed to intensify at Qrow's comment.

"Care to elaborate on what Qrow was saying their Schnee," the ice in the Generals voice causing her to freeze up under everyone's combined gaze as she began to stammer.

"Wait well umm, I only meant that…"

"James I'm sure she had a long night but we should focus on the real reason for this meeting." Ozpin gently chimed before continuing to sip on his coffee.

"Yeah Jimmy lets just get to the business at hand, you can yell at your dog afterward alright."

"I'm not his dog and you're an asshole Qrow, the way you have such carefree lifestyle despite being one of the best hunters around is despicable and royally pisses me off." Winter spat slamming her hands on the table in frustration.

"Qrow is right though Miss Schnee we should focus on the meeting so you can finish bickering like children later."

Everyone in the room except for Ozpin all turned to Glynda with a surprised expression plastered on all their faces.

Ironwood was the first to voice his surprise in a shocked voice. "Wait Glynda, did you just agree with Qrow?"

"Seriously did you just agree with that alcoholic," the anger in Winters voice made even more obvious as she glared at the blonde from across the table.

"Yes as a matter of fact I did Winter, now can we get back to the matter at hand and deal with this nonsense later."

Silence fell across the room as Glynda's words sunk in, everyone's eyes all on Winter who was turning red under their combined gaze.

"Grrrr fine but I'm not done with you Goodwitch," the ex-heiress muttered under her breath sitting down.

"Now now everyone lets calm down please," Ozpin chuckled again reaching out as the voice of reason. "Ironwood you said that you had some information on recent white fang activity."

"Ahh yes so as I was saying before Winter arrived, another one of my specialists recently learned the location of a stronghold they've been operating out of."

"So what your saying General is that the string of recent attacks are all originating from one location rather then multiple points like we assumed?"

As Ironwood and Ozpin continued to discuss the white fang activity in the surrounding area, Winter couldn't help but stare at the ruffled man sitting across from her still lounging without a care in the world only occasionally taking a swig of his ever present flask.

" _This is unfair, how does he relax in situations like this."_ Winter thought to herself eyes following the large black feather that he was playing with.

Qrow's eyes flicked to Winter whose face turned red with anger under his piercing gaze that brought a smile to his face. _"Oh Winter,"_ Qrow thought to himself twirling his feather. _"It seems like your just a little upset about not only the events of last night but the fact that somehow I beat you here."_

Winter kept attempting to ignore Qrow and pay attention to the discussion about the white fang, but upon meeting his gaze again she felt that familiar heat flow through her body again.

" _Oh Oum not now, why am I feeling this again right now?"_ Her thighs rubbing together as his gaze held her transfixed. _"I swear after this meeting I'm going to to have a serious conversation with that man and see if I can get the damage he's caused through that big dumb head of his. I mean if he can't figure out that I…"_

"Schnee have you been paying attention?" The Generals gruff voice snapping her out of her questionable thoughts about the dark haired hunter across from her.

"Yes General I'm sorry if I seemed distracted I was thinking."

"Hmm," Ironwood scanned his specialists face looking to identify what was truly on her mind.

"I'm sure she was just thinking hard about the upcoming mission to secure one of the more dangerous white fang lieutenants that was rumored to be in the area."

After hearing this Qrow looked interested for the first time since the meeting started.

"Hey James this lieutenant wouldn't happen to be a big guy with tattoos wielding a chainsaw sword would he?"

"No we recently lost track of him and their leader Adam Taurus. This one is a fox Faunus named Amanda Vulpes or V for short." Ironwood tapped on his scroll and started going through the background information that was gathered on the lieutenant in question.

"Damn well maybe after this operation she'll give us the location of where they are or at least a idea of how to track them." Qrow's face grew dark as he muttered under his breath, "and if she doesn't cooperate I'll force her to give up the information then."

Only half listening again Winters eyes had wandered back over to Qrow in time to catch a look of anger on his face as he seemed to be deep in thought. His angry expression rather then frightening her had the opposite affect as Winter had to bite her lip and cross her legs in order for her to maintain some manner of self control.

 _"He looks so striking when he's focused on something important to him, maybe that's why last night I was seduced so easily."_ Her jumbled memories of the night before playing back through her mind.

The feeling of his rough calloused hands running over her body or how he had grabbed her by the hair and whispered in her ear how he wanted to hear her scream his name. These thoughts were driving her crazy as almost against Winters will one of her hands slid from resting on the table to between her legs subtly as possible while the meeting began to steer towards a close.

"Well that's all we have for Intel now," Ironwood stood up and shook Ozpins hand smiling at his old friend. "As always I appreciate the input and advice Ozpin as always."

"Anytime James you know I'm always willing to help an old friend," a smile on the headmasters face as the two walked away talking over trivial matters with Glynda trailing behind looking somewhat annoyed.

After the three of them walked into the elevator and it closed Winter stood up on shaky legs and walked over to Qrow standing over him, taking a deep breath and trying to keep an even tone asking. "What the hell Qrow not only did you get here before me you also told them I stayed with you, what's going through that thick head of yours?"

"You know snowflake I should ask you the same thing," Qrow growled standing up suddenly pushing Winter back onto the table with his right hand while the other went down and grasped her inner thigh drawing a moan against her will.

"Unhand me you drunkard, what do you think your doing to me." Winters voice rose an octave as Qrow's hand went to the front of her uniform and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Qrow paused for a second, his crimson eyes staring down into her confused blue ones before he finished unbuttoning her top.

"I thought we were going to be honest with each other after last night Winter," he said groping her chest causing her to moan again.

"Oohhh stop it Qrow I know what I said last night but this is hardly the time or place for that." Winter moaned pushing her thighs together trying to stop Qrow's hand while on the inside she was crying out for him to take her right there.

Leaning close Qrow pulled her collar down a bit to expose the pale skin of her neck before kissing it and whispering, "The other three might not have noticed what you were up to during the meeting but I did ice queen. And I have to say I'm surprised you would do such a naughty thing."

Winter gasped as his hand moved to the damp spot that had formed between her legs making her blush out of a combination of embarrassment and anger at his discovery.

"So you think that I'll just go along with this then huh?" She muttered into Qrow's ear as he deftly undid her belt sliding her pants off her body to the floor, not even trying to stop him despite her words.

"I'm not hearing you asking me to stop Winter so I'm taking you again right here," the hunger in his red eyes turning her face an even darker shade of embarrassment.

Leaning up Winter brought her lips to Qrow's muscling her tongue into his mouth, tasting the whiskey he always had on him. It's bold flavor enhancing a already delicious treat for her while he tossed her blouse over his shoulder leaving her in just a white bra and panties.

The thrill of being so exposed in a public place let alone the headmasters office began to drive her wild as her hands went down to find Qrow's hardening manhood through his pants.

"Well well well looks like someone can hardly wait," Qrow chuckled unzipping his pants and freeing his erection. The smile growing on his face as Winter automatically brought her hips forward grinding against him, the moistness of her arousal obvious.

"Just hurry up and fuck me," she hissed the sound of desperation clear in her voice. "I don't know how long we'll have before someone comes back."

Glaring down at Winter without a seconds hesitation he ripped her underwear clean off, easily tearing the delicate fabric from her toned yet delicate body. The cry of shock she gave at this treatment fueling his desire to put Winter in her place once again.

"Hey what do you think you are doing that's my only pair of underwear I have on me right now, you think just because I asked you to…. Huagh."

Not even bothering to listen Qrow gripped Winters hips and sheathed himself with one thrust into the complaining specialist effectively cutting her off.

"Grunt"

"You asked me to fuck you and now your complaining about it?" Qrow growled in annoyance between his thrusts. "You certainly are a finicky bitch today aren't you."

The sound of flesh smacking flesh and Winter gasping as he pounded her out gradually increased as he picked up the pace, the sight of Winters breasts bouncing underneath him drawing out that same primal hunger he felt last night.

"At some point you'll be allowed to take control, but not today ice queen."

Winter gasped again and again until she tensed up about to scream only to have his lips come in to silence her, moaning against him as her climax sprayed juices against the man who didn't even falter in his continued attempt to ravage her.

Breaking away from the kiss he used to quiet her down Qrow began to speed up his movements, the growl rumbling in his throat and each thrust bringing his own orgasm close as the ex-heiress shuddered beneath him.

"Pant" "How are you so good at this?" Winter moaned wrapping her legs around him as he kept pounding her, tongue out, eyes rolled back just lost in the ecstasy. The whole table moving with each thrust and Winters love juices pooling beneath her.

"Oh this is shameful snow angel what would the others say if they saw you in this state?" Qrow asked before giving a husky grunt pulling out of a orgasming Winter and shooting his seed onto her stomach surprising her.

A few globs actually flew dotting her chest and cheek caused a sharp cry of surprise to escape her lips. It felt hot, almost burning as it landed on her flesh.

The room fell silent and Winter just laid there for a minute staring up at the man looming above her, both of them sweating and breathing heavily after their quickie but neither could deny the thrill that they felt together.

Thinking quietly to herself about it Winter closed her eyes playing the words through her mind, _"I love you Qrow."_ Pausing for a second she took a deep breath and exhaling in a hushed voice whispered, "I hate you Qrow. But by the dust I love the way you fuck me."

" _Idiot I can't believe you almost said that."_

Qrow started laughing, not a cruel or hurtful laugh but one of a man who honestly found something amusing. Gently reaching down with a handkerchief he pulled from somewhere, he wiped the cum off Winters cheek before handing it to her so she could finish cleaning herself.

Winter followed in suit giggling in a Schnee like manner as the two shared in a private joke before standing up looking and looking at each other.

"I'm loving this side of you Winter," Qrow grumbled under his breath scratching his neck in a attempt to play off his words as just small talk but not fooling Winter who turned a little red at his words.

"Oh… Just shut up you beast, I'm still upset at you for ripping my underwear off me." She stuttered holding up the tatters that were left, trying to ignore how hard her heart was beating at his confession.

" _So was that the equivalent of I love you Winter? Do I tell him I love you now? Ahhh I just don't know what to say now."_

The two stood for a second in awkward silence before Qrow suggested that they get dressed and quickly clean up the mess the made in Ozpins table.

"Fine Qrow but your going to owe me a pair of underwear for that stunt you pulled today," Winter called behind her as she finished wiping the remaining cum off herself before slipping her pants on.

"Alright I can do that ice queen," he laughed already scheming his next move against her.

The two of them finally got their clothes in some form of order before standing before each other, both no longer breathing heavily but still having a touch of red on both of their cheeks as they admired one another.

"Here Winter… You forgot your card again this morning in my room," Qrow said looking somewhat abashed as he handed the ex-heiress her card he had taken the day before.

"Oh… Thank you Branwen…"

Winter was at a lose for words at his politeness, the action was very unQrow-like and took her by surprise.

Qrow turned and walked towards the elevator pressing the button before looking back at Winter with that classic smirk, "hey you coming snowflake?"

Rolling her eyes she went and joined him at the elevator, checking herself over one last time as the door opened and she stepped onboard looking back at Qrow who was looking his shoulder back at the windows.

"Qrow?"

"Huh sorry I thought we were being watched for a second, but we're pretty high up so we'd hear an airship." Shaking his head brushing away the feeling he joined Winter in the elevator, giving her butt a loving pat as the door closed.

As the elevator descended and Winters muffled voice yelling at Qrow could be heard, a lone raven took off from its perch on the side of the tower flying back off towards the city with a jealous heart.

Several hours later…

The elevator opened and Ozpin walked back into his office with a coffee in hand and a lot on his mind.

" _Hmmm I know James has good intentions with his forces but I wish he could understand that taking them everywhere he goes can sometimes frighten the people."_

Walking to his desk past the meeting table he paused noticing an odd smell in the air, a sort of musky smell mixed with a much sweeter scent.

Looking closely around the table he knelt down and picked up what he thought was crumpled cloth when he heard the elevator open behind him.

"Ozpin you should really get some sleep tonight, you've been staying up here awfully late the past couple days."

Ozpin turned to see Glynda striding gracefully into his office, noting she put a little more sway to her hips then usual.

"Ahh Glynda," he chuckled standing up to meet her. "I'm fine really I just have a lot on my mind, I've found it's easier to relax in my office on nights like this."

"You really are a good man Ozpin, how you always are more concerned about the people then your own wellbeing." Glynda said softly walking closer.

Giving her a kind smile Ozpin then remembered what he was checking out earlier and held out the cloth from the floor for her to see asking, "So Glynda you have any idea what…"

Both of them froze as the cloth came in crumpled and flapped in the nonexistent breeze becoming identifiable as women's underwear.

Glynda stood there her mouth open in shock as Ozpin shook his head, trying to clear up the obvious misunderstanding without upsetting her.

"Glynda I know what this looks like, but I swear these aren't mine."

The two of them stood there in awkward silence for a good minute before Glynda gave a chuckle shaking her head.

"Well obviously they aren't yours Ozpin, I mean you aren't into that are you?"

"No no I most certainly am not into…. That," Ozpins face had a uncomfortable look on it when he thought about what Glynda implied.

"Alright I believe you, but now he's the real question."

Glynda's green eyes narrowed again on the head master as she growled almost angrily, "who's panties are these Ozpin?"

Turning away from her, Ozpin walked towards the window and looked out over beacon before quietly replying. "I don't know for sure, but I have my suspicions as to who the two culprits are. I mean it's still just a theory though."

 **Chapter score**

 **Qrow: 4**

 **Winter: 2**

AN: Finally another chapter done, sorry for the delay since it was freedom weekend and I needed to blow off some steam in celebration. I hope this chapter continues to hold everyone's attention as you all wait with baited breath for the next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter. 4 Interference

AN: Well after losing files, moving from country to country, and finally getting a new phone, I have done it, finally another chapter to add to the filth. For those who have been waiting patiently from the beginning thank you, and for those who are just joining us welcome. I hope you are enjoying this tale of lust and forbidden desire that I'm weaving for you.

"Heavy breathing"

"Dammit Qrow why are you so stupid?"

In a small hotel bedroom on the outskirts of town a raven haired woman was rolling around in bed, still frustrated by what she had seen just several hours earlier.

"Of all the women I had to see you with it had to be that Icy bitch," she moaned turning face first into her pillow. Body arched as her fingers continued their vigorous movements inside of her.

She had only been back in Vale for barely a week conveniently arriving only a day after her brother but already caught him in the act with that Schnee temptress.

Flying by Ozpins office she had watched the whole meeting just out of idle curiosity, but about halfway through the meeting she noticed Winter was up to something as her hand slipped under the table.

" _No way Schnee. How could you do something so embarrassing in that situation,"_ Raven thought nearly plummeting in surprise but quickly realizing it was the same reason why she couldn't help herself.

It was the same reason she herself spent countless lonely nights using only her fingers and pretending it was him. The sound of his husky voice in her ear, the scent of the whiskey he always had on him driving her crazy.

"Heavier breathing and moaning"

It was when Qrow pushed Winter onto the table and she began reciprocating to his advances, that's when Raven knew this wasn't the first time they had done this. The anger flowing through her was only beaten by her desire to have Qrow treat her in the same way he treated Winter in Ozpins office.

Inhaling deeply Raven bit her lip to keep from crying out as her body shuddered in its release, spraying from between her fingers while she continued to pump them in and out of her aching womanhood.

"Qrow…"

After lying in bed breathless for a few moments Raven stood and began cleaning herself up going over to the sink and looking into the mirror.

Still a little red in the face from her personal time Raven stared into her reflection thinking once again about her unhealthy attraction to her older brother.

" _Dammit. I refuse to let that woman take what is mine, he's my brother so I already have a claim to him."_ Raven thought heatedly walking over to the small dresser in her room preparing to get dressed for the evening.

Slipping on the shortest black skirt she had and her red kimono she paused again to look at her reflection, running a hand over the curve of her body.

"It's no matter," she whispered smiling to herself as she walked to the door getting ready to leave. "When I find her alone I'll give her a piece of my mind."

Exiting the motel to a nearly empty street Raven checked her left and right before ducking into the nearest alleyway.

Seconds later a sleek red eyed raven flew from the alley heading towards the docks.

" _Alright let's check and see if they're at his place first,"_ she thought circling up and landing at Qrow's window.

Peering through the window Raven quickly looked around before puffing her feathers up in irritation, the room was empty and besides the bed being disrupted there was no sign of anyone there.

" _Dammit where could those two be?"_ Raven pondered taking off again, shooting up into the sky till she could look down and see the whole of the city of Vale.

Closing her eyes as she glided through the air Raven's thoughts drifted back to the last time she had spoken to her brother.

It was actually a couple years ago when she had found him in a bar in Vacuo, clearly drunk from hours of drinking but oddly quiet despite not being passed out.

Peeking over his shoulder Raven froze, the reason her brother was so quiet was because in his hand was the STRQ team photo back after they first graduated.

Tai looking as handsome as always stood next to Qrow while Summer and herself stood on his opposite side.

What really caught Ravens attention was the teardrops on the photo, more importantly the teardrops falling on Summers face in the picture.

" _Oh yeah Summer was his first love,"_ she reminded herself remembering again the day she stumbled upon one of her brother's darkest secrets.

It was maybe a year after she had pulled her disappearing act and Summer who was already engaged to Tai Yang at the moment was in a lip lock with Qrow.

They were in the academy woods and he had just confessed his feeling for her before kissing her passionately.

Pressed against a tree Summer pulled away slightly breaking the kiss before nervously moving a hand to his face tracing his strong jawline.

Crimson eyes looked into silver ones and their lips met again, her heart racing from his confession as well as the feeling of his hands cradle the crook of her neck drawing a moan out of her.

That's all Raven could stand to watch that day before she left them there, that was the moment she realizes what it was she felt for brother.

It was one of the reasons besides her work which tore her away from Tai and her daughter, the anger she felt towards him slowly changing to the almost unhealthy obsession it was now.

" _Even if he couldn't have Summer he could've always had me,"_ Raven pouted circling back towards the towering hotels in the better part of town. Occasionally passing close by a window to peer in out of curiosity when a flash of white caught her attention coming from a high window of the hotel.

It was Winter, her normal uniform torn asunder with her pants around her knees and blouse ripped enough to allow her full breasts to spill out.

She was up against the window, tongue lolling out of her mouth as a hand snaked around her grasping her breast. The crimson eyes of the man fucking her from behind were visible when Raven flew by confirming her suspicions.

" _That bitch, I didn't think she'd stoop as low as to take him to her room this early._ "

Raven swooped around for another pass at the window, this time still pressed against the balcony window Winter craned her neck around so she could deeply kiss Qrow as he leaned in hungrily kissing her.

The two stayed kissing like that for quite some time, Qrow occasionally pinching her nipples before rolling those perfect orbs in his hands. Her ragged breathing ringing in his ears as she moaned his name.

Circling back one last time Raven landed on the roof across from them and nestled down getting ready to watch them, a plan slowly forming on how to interrupt them as Qrow pulled Winter from the window.

In Winter's room.

"You learn your lesson yet ice queen?" Qrow growled roughly throwing Winter onto the bed before mounting her, her normally pale bottom sticking up sporting several red hand prints.

Red faced Winter arched her back about to hiss a retort when Qrow slammed her from behind completely hilting himself in her.

 **"Gaahhh!"**

Smirking to himself at her surprise, Qrow gripped her hips waiting for Winter to catch her breath again before he slowly began moving inside of her.

He could feel her dripping down his length as he sped up thrusting into her, a low moan escaping her lips as she felt Qrow penetrate deeper and deeper inside of her.

" **You bastard,"** she moaned through gritted teeth. "Quit using me like I'm just your fucktoy… It's degrading."

"Aww what's the matter Winter I thought you liked this feeling," Qrow said laughing at how embarrassed she was. "You're the one who invited me here and then tried to tie me down so you can just call this **payback** ," he replied emphasizing the payback with a rough thrust causing her to squeal.

"And besides," Qrow's voice taking a husky tone as he pulled her back so she was sitting back on his lap, "your body is being much more honest Ice queen, and I thought I told you to tell the truth."

Qrow's eyes narrowed maliciously as he violently began bouncing her upon him, the only thing louder than the sound of her impalement was the wild moans perpetuated with each bounce.

 **Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup!**

" _Oh Monty he's good,"_ Winter thought to herself, a lustful haze clouding her mind as she clenched around his member in orgasmic bliss, the flow of her juices running down her thighs becoming a torrent of ecstasy that showed no signs of stopping.

"Ha another one," the crimson eyed hunter chuckled grunting slightly as he felt Winters release, the wet smacking sound of him plowing her increasing in tempo as he sped up his movements.

 **Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat! Pat!**

" **Dammit Qrow,"** she gasped loudly as he pulled her the band out of her hair. Her long silvery locks falling past her shoulders while she turned to glare at him, the embarrassment and anger in her eyes causing her lover to begin chuckling again.

"I swear I'm going to make you…"

" **Thwack!"**

Suddenly a loud smack came from the window making Winter leap off of Qrow's lap with a wet pop, falling onto the floor in surprise, she looked at the window in time to see a disgruntled looking raven fly away.

"What was that?" Qrow asked looking at the window, a look of only mild surprise on his face.

"I… I think a bird just flew into the window."

The two sat there for a moment before Winter burst out laughing, her legs still shaking from the rough fucking Qrow had given her, but other than that she felt fine despite the surprise.

"Well now back to the matter at hand," Qrow chided pulling Winter back onto the bed again laying her on her back, her arms wrapping instinctively around his shoulders as Qrow lowered himself kissing her gently.

Prodding her dripping womanhood with his length Qrow reached around and gave Winters ass a little squeeze before plunging in again. Her moans sounding like music to his ears.

With every thrust into her, Qrow could feel Winter tighten around his manhood, her breath hot on his neck as he felt her attempt to milk him for all that he had inside of her, in return for him trying to see how loud he could make her scream his name.

" **Dammit Qrow…"** Her legs wrapping around his back trying to pull him in deeper, her teeth teasing his neck as she lightly bit him getting a throaty chuckle in response.

"You certainly being a feisty one today," he said winching slightly at Winters attempt to get back at him, her teeth going for his earlobe while nails raked his back.

" **Ohhh Fuck! Qrow whatever you doing don't stop!"**

Winter shuddered against Qrow for a final time letting out a shriek of desire falling limp with a look of extreme satisfaction on her ahegao-esk face.

Feeling Winter slow a look of irritation crossed Qrow's face making him growl, "Whoa now ice queen I'm not finished yet." Pulling himself out of her with a wet pop.

Breathing heavily, Qrow roughly grabbed Winter and pulled himself up so that the tip of his manhood brushed against her lips. Her tongue instinctually licking her own juices off of it as she opened her eyes heavy with lust at him.

"Well you're certainly a fast learner Winter," the sarcasm in Qrow's voice falling on practically deaf ears.

Sliding her tongue across his length Winter rolled her eyes before plunging all of his length into her gaping mouth getting a sharp gasp from Qrow.

"Ahh not so fast Winter," Qrow hissed grabbing her by the hair pulling her back slightly.

"Oh you must want me to stop then," Winter snapped challenging Qrow's gaze his cock grazing her lips as her pale eyes locked onto his crimson ones.

Smirking Qrow released his grip on her hair and traced his hand down her face placing his thumb on her lips, her mouth willingly opening and caressing it as she gazed up at him with lust in her eyes.

"No ice queen, you go at my pace now," he growled pulling her down onto his length again gagging her.

 _"I'm going to get him one of these days,"_ Winter thought through her lust filled haze as she bobbed up and down Qrow's cock gagging slightly when it hit the back of her throat, her entire focus going to the simple task of breathing while he proceeded to face fuck her.

 **Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup! Schlup!**

" **Bzzzt Bzzzt,"** Qrow's scroll buzzed from his jacket on the floor making Qrow growl in annoyance.

Pumping a couple more time Qrow grunted and filled Winters mouth with his seed causing her to choke and gag in surprise at the amount, pulling back to stop herself from choking Winter ended up taking another load this time catching her on the cheek and chin before she fell on her back.

"Now that's what I call a view," Qrow said breathlessly admiring his conquest who glared back at him from the floor trying to catch her breath.

"Fuck… You Qrow…" Winter gasped her breasts heaving with each breath, reaching up and wiping cum off her chin she then pouted watching Qrow pull his scroll out and frown at it.

"You have to go?"

"Yeah that was Ozpin messaging me," Qrow muttered putting his clothes on not even looking at Winter. "He mentioned something in the message about my sister being spotted in Vale and thought I should know."

"Your sister? You mean the one that disappeared all those years ago?"

Finally throwing on his coat Qrow looked over at Winter who had at least managed to stand and put on a robe, moving close he pulled her into an embrace and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry snowflake. I promise to make it up to you later."

"Promise," Winter asked her face lighting up in hope as he broke away heading towards the balcony window throwing it open.

"Maybe," he said with a laugh leaping into the night disappearing in a flurry of feathers leaving Winter alone.

Narrowing her eyes Winter walked to the window and glared out into the night where Qrow had disappeared too. Muttering under her breath she made to go to her shower when the whoosh of wings and black feathers made her freeze.

There in the middle of her bedroom was a black bird with piercing red eyes carefully watching her.

"Forget something Qrow? I thought you went to go see Ozpin," Winter asked approaching the bird with curiosity.

Blinking its eyes once the bird silently transformed into a Grimm masked woman with a mane of the blackest hair imaginable. Her Crimson eyes studying the stunned Schnee before her with a mixture of malice and attraction from behind an intricate Grimm like mask.

" _It's the White Fang,"_ she thought _seeing_ the mask, the hairs on the back of her neck shooting up and her eyes immediately darting to where her weapon was laying on the table.

Before Winter could even twitch in her swords direction the intruder already had her own blade at her throat, the crimson eyes that stared at her seeming frustratingly familiar.

"Well go ahead… Kill me, it was only a matter of time before I got careless."

Her intruder made no move to strike her down but instead sheathed her sword and reached up to remove her mask.

Behind the mask was woman with an even paler complexion then Winter, not a sickly white but like ivory that just begged to be touched, the slight red in cheeks added to this desire which Winter felt.

The woman's eyes appeared at first to be full of the anger, but holding their gaze Winter could see the nervousness in them and that's when it clicked.

"You're Raven Branwen, Qrow's missing sis…"

Not letting her finish Raven grabbed her arm and shoulder threw Winter onto the bed knocking the breath out of her.

" _How dare she…"_

Disoriented from the throw Winter found that her robe had come loose exposing a generous amount of her cleavage, the hem also riding up revealing her creamy thighs.

 _"How dare she..."_

Pinning Winter down what froze Raven was the light bruising she spotted on the Schnee's collarbone below her, clearly left from her brother not even an hour ago.

" _How dare she…"_

Staring up at the woman above her Winter saw her mouth move but her voice was barely audible.

"What?"

"How dare you… How dare you seduce my brother."

Winter gasped as she felt the hand that wasn't pinning her down reach into her robe grabbing her breast, her body still sensitive from before betraying her as she moaned at the touch.

Raven whose own breathing had started to get heavy noticed Winter moan and squeezed again, her head dropping to the bruising on her collarbone placing her lips over the mark her brother left.

 _"These were left by his lips,"_ she thought in a frenzy teasing Winters flesh with her teeth gently at first. The Schnee's moans making her own body heat up against her own wishes.

" _What is happening? What is Raven doing to me?"_ Winters mind was a rush of questions and emotions as she felt her lovers sister bite cruelly into her flesh. Just as Qrow had done hours before when she had first lured him to her room, the mixture of pain and pleasure stimulating Winter to her very core.

Suddenly Raven pulled back and stopped staring down at the Schnee.

Winter gasped meeting those lust filled eyes, eyes having the same hunger in them as Qrow sending a shiver of anticipation through her body.

"Winter…"

The tone in which Raven uttered her name was the last straw, Winter then reached up grabbing her by the shoulders and brought the red eyed woman down into a deep kiss running her hands through Ravens mane of hair.

The two woman fought for control of the kiss, their tongues wrestling back and for tasting the sexual tension not only in the air but in each other as well.

" _Qrow was here,"_ Raven thought breaking their kiss she reached down and tore open Winters robe removing what modesty the woman had left before going back in for another kiss. _"And here."_ Her other hand trailing down the shivering Schnee's body between her breasts, across her navel before lightly tickling the neatly trimmed patch of silver white in her nether regions.

Giggling into their kiss Winter spread her legs a little more forcing Raven to do the same above her, the skirt she wore riding up past her hips giving Winter a chance to see Raven was clean shaven as compared to her own neat patch.

"Ooh Raven, you're so cute." She cooed reaching down and brushing the smooth skin immediately giving her goose bumps from the suddenness of Winters touch making her gasp in surprise. The ivory color of her skin turning pink as she blushed at the unexpected contact.

Trailing her hand back up from Winters patch Raven roughly grabbed her left breast in retaliation, her thumb playing the nipple making the ex-heiress writhe moaning at the touch but encouraging her to be more adventurous as she moved down lightly nipping at the other.

Enjoying the attention her breast were receiving for a second Winter then decided to return the favor, slipping her middle digit into Raven moist folds making the red eyed huntress gasp as she felt the initial penetration.

Winter grinning to herself began pumping her finger faster and faster inside of Raven causing her to breathe heavier with each pump, the dark haired woman having to stop her ministrations on Winters chest gasped when Winter decided to suddenly introduce another finger to Ravens soaking snatch.

Slipping her fingers out of Raven Winter shifted slightly so that her thigh rubbed against Raven's tender lips instead while she mirrored the movement using Ravens thighs.

Moaning in pleasure the two huntresses began grinding against each other, the friction and passion in their movements driving them crazy as they continued grinding against each other swapping spit as they rode on a wave of ecstasy.

After fifteen minutes of this Winter finally gave one last moan before collapsing onto her side, her breasts heaving as she looked over at Raven who also was breathing heavily, the lust and anger in her crimson eyes sent a shiver of fear though the Schnee as Raven whispered in a seductive voice, "this is going to be our little secret you icy bitch," moving till she was straddling her Raven grabbed Winter by her throat and glared into her eyes, the lust still there but besides that there was an anger in her crimson eyes as she pushed the Schnee onto the bed kissing her one last time before pulling herself off the bed and moving to the center of the room dressing herself.

Winter continued lying on the bed trying to catch her breath, still shocked at the latest turn of events that had transpired in her room but nonetheless still clear minded to know that Raven was serious, moving to get up she watched open mouth as Raven picked up a scroll that was propped against the coffee table and looked at it, an evil smile moving across her face as she pocketed it.

"Consider it insurance Schnee," Raven said in a hard voice donning her mask, "that way you don't talk and you do exactly as I say, I'm sure you wouldn't want these pictures and video to go public? I mean after all, you are a Schnee even if you aren't the heiress anymore."

Glaring at the masked woman Winter bit her lip angrily before finally nodding, watching Raven laugh one last time before she leapt out the window and disappeared into the night in a flurry of feathers vanishing from sight leaving the ex-heiress alone with her thoughts.

" _Huh, so they really are a lot alike aren't they, these damn Branwen twins."_

 **Chapter score**

 **Qrow: 7**

 **Winter: 3**

 **Raven: 1**

AN: Wow finally some progress for this story, to be honest I considered just canking it but now that I'm putting a chapter out I might just continue. For all those who were waiting for this I apologize for taking for long, and for those just joining me please enjoy the story and feel free to follow, favorite and leave reviews that way you can be notified of when the next chapter drops. Anyway thank you again for reading this is TheBoredBoot signing out.


End file.
